


The Spoils of Peace

by misura



Category: Liberty Vocational
Genre: Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles adjusts. Poorly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spoils of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _peace_

There's little peace to be found in no longer being part of the war, Charles discovers – no longer able to 'fight the good fight', he now finds his role reduced to that of an on-looker or, more often and much worse, a 'could have been'. He'll watch the news and think critical thoughts, saved only from being bitter by his own stern inner voice that tells him each hero has his (or her) own way of doing things, and that there are no bad ways, as such, any more than that there are bad heroes.

Sometimes, he almost believes himself.


End file.
